


Flowers Aren't The Future

by dukeordare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Feels?, Gardening, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeordare/pseuds/dukeordare
Summary: Writing Prompt #90: Green Thumb - Write about growing something.(Prompt from Thinkwritten.com - http://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/)





	Flowers Aren't The Future

**Author's Note:**

> nobody tells you how hard it is to get to 1K words when you start writing and that sucks

“Mom?”  
“Yes, Fareeha?”  
Fareeha reached out to touch a petal on the flower in front of her. It was smooth and cool, and she tugged at it lightly before letting go at her mother's glance. “Why do you take such good care of these plants? Do they really need all this water and dirt?”  
Ana chuckled and set down the watering can. “Of course they do. Everyone needs a little something to grow.”  
“I _know_ that, but it seems like you give them a big something.”  
Ana laughed again and turned to face her daughter, crouching down a bit to look her in the eye. “Look at these flowers, _habibti_. What do you see?”  
Fareeha turned back to the flowers and studied them hard, from the pots they lived in, to their green stems, to their colorful blooms. The sat in front of her in an arc, a garden her mother had started growing last year, a spot of nature in a metal maze.  
“I see plants,” she stated.  
“Do you know what I see?”  
Fareeha shook her head.  
“I see a future,” Ana whispered, “Opportunities, what-ifs, and can-we-do-its. All they need is a chance… and some food.” She straightened up and grabbed a bag of fertilizer and grinned at her daughter. “Want to help?”  
Fareeha frowned, still looking at the flowers. “I don't get it, though. Flowers aren't the future.”  
“And how do you know that? Maybe in fifty years the key to eternal youth will be eating a flower every day, and I'll sit on a mountain of daisies,” Ana teased. Fareeha laughed, and Ana continued, “The point is, my dear, that nothing will grow if you don't let it bloom, and some things need a nudge. Even people need their nutrients before they get to grow up big and tall.” She held a measuring cup of fertilizer out to Fareeha, who took it and poured it on a flower’s base. “Spread it around, dear.”  
“So what you’re saying is,” Fareeha said, “We only get a future if we make it ourselves?”  
Ana smiled. “Something like that.”  
“Well, _I'm_ gonna make the best future anyone's ever seen,” Fareeha boasted, scooping up another cup and dumping it into a pot.  
“My little hero,” Ana chuckled, and ruffled her daughter’s hair.

After Ana died, the garden grew wild. The flowers that needed special care were choked out by taller plants with deeper roots. Weeds took over wherever they could find space, and some rodents found their way through the walls and made homes in the soft dirt.  
When Overwatch was recalled, Fareeha jumped at the chance to join. It had been her dream since she was twelve, and stationed at the central Watchpoint, Gibraltar, she found the garden again.  
She never disturbed it. She’d sit on a bench that had been placed in the small atrium and look at it for a few minutes, and then quietly leave, leaving the door unlocked behind her.  
And it kept on growing.

**Author's Note:**

> so how much sense does this NOT make haha  
> @meithegay, if you read this, i swear im working on the prompts you suggested!! :D
> 
> this would look 10x better with indented paragraphs but idk how to do that so. yeah
> 
> send me prompts!! im @topazdoodles on tumblr


End file.
